Clyde in the Caldera
Despite the level's name being ''Clyde in the Caldera, ''this is the level in which you face Blinky. He shoots fireballs and regular fire at Pac-Man. Blinky's fire balls trail fire, his machine is impervious to Rev-Roll attacks, the four platforms can only be reached via Rev-Rolling, and the hitbox can be hard to find. Pac-Man will bounce off if he runs into Blinky while Rev Rolling, but when he lets his head down, he has to Butt-Bounce on the glass. Blinky was depicted as Clyde due to the Clyde/Blinky error. Attacks At the first phase, Blinky's only attack is shooting fireballs at Pac-Man. The fireballs will leave fire on the ground that can also hurt the yellow hero. After a few rounds of doing so, he'll fly his machine down near one of the outer platforms. This is the Pac-Man's to deal damage, but he must first Rev-Roll to the outer platform Blinky is next to and then butt-bounce on the glass. Pac-Man must do this twice to move onto the next phase. In the second phase, Blinky will do what the first two previous bosses do, and circle around the main platform. But unlike the said previous bosses, Pac-Man can't use this way of movement to rev-roll into the boss and damage it, because as Blinky implies, the machine is immune to rev-rolls. After doing its circle, Blinky will try to roast Pac-Man with the fire coming out from the bottom of his machine by hovering over it around the main platform. He'll try to do the same again on either the main platform, or outer platform, depending on where Pac-Man is. After doing that, Blinky will again circle around the main platform, but the time, he goes lower, leaving his machine's glass top vulnerable. Pac-Man can damage him this way. Once he does twice, Blinky will move onto the next phase. In the third phase, Blinky will now shoot two fireballs out of his machine as well as one. This can lead to more embers being placed around the arena, making it less safe to walk around it. He still will fly his machine to a lower outer platform, thus allowing Pac-Man to do more damage to the glass. Once done twice again, the next phase initiates. During the fourth phase, Blinky will still be able to shoot a single fireball, or a pair of them, but he now has the ability to shoot three fireballs at once. He does this in a row without alternating between shot numbers. He can make staying on an outer platform extremely dangerous due to the sheer number of projectiles he fires, and the embers that get left behind. After he shoots his barrage, he'll lower the machine in between the main and outer platforms. As with the other phases, Pac-Man must butt-bounce the glass here. When it's done another twow times, the fifth, and final phase begins. The final phase involves Blinky using all of his attacks from his previous phases. However, he doesn't go in between the main and outer platforms. Instead, he hovers next to one of the outer ones, like in the first phase. Two more butt-bounces from Pac-Man will destroy Blinky's machine, and earn Pac-Man the Golden Pear. Trivia * This boss fight is claimed by many players to be the hardest level in the game because of its difficult to dodge attacks and strange hitbox. * This is the only ghost-like robot boss fight that doesn't have angled b-doings, nor does it have platforms for Pac-Man to walk on to access the outer platforms. Category:Locations Category:Pac-Man World 2 Levels Category:Pac-Man World 2 Boss Levels Category:Pac Man World 2 Bosses Category:Bosses